Aspects of the disclosure relate to digital data processing systems and controlling automation systems. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to controlling automated exchange zone systems using a digital data processing system.
Technological advances in robotics and automation are enabling new types of interactions and usage models. As such technologies are increasingly deployed, however, it may be difficult to centrally control and manage what functions are provided by such systems and how such technologies are used by different users, particularly in instances where such technologies are integrated with legacy and/or existing enterprise infrastructure, such as enterprise-specific user account portals.